Closed Classrooms
by It's not an obsession
Summary: Anna is a simple teenager, who gets a suddenly life style change when her teacher becomes soooooo much more than a teacher. Elsa and Anna must find a way to keep their relationship secret, if it is to have any future at all. This is definitely rated M for a reason kiddies, so if you don't like it, tough cookies for you cos I'm gunna write it :D Enjoy all of the sexy goodness
1. Second Look

Closed Classrooms

**I own none of these lovely characters sadly.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am here to start a whole other writing area! While I have another account on which I write usually rated T and K FanFics, I decided I would dedicate a whole other account to my weird little ships! Yes I am a massive fan girl, and I love everything Frozen, especially Elsanna, and even more so when it comes to my ships, I like them to be all rated M, except for the occasional K, so now I am here to contribute to this funny little world. **

**P.S I can't guarantee regular updates since I'm in my exam year and so the times when I do update will be when I have a window of opportunity. **

**Okay done talking now :D **

Chapter one

"_Come on 30 seconds! Hurry up" _The clock on the wall ticked ever so slowly towards that 12 right at the top and Anna felt herself ready to burst with hunger if It didn't hurry up.

"_3, 2, 1 YESSS" _the bell sounded throughout the halls of the school and without a moment's hesitation Anna flung her bag over her shoulder and raced to the cafeteria. When she finally arrived she could see her friends sitting on a table on the far side waving her over, she rushed to greet them.

"Why are you so hot and sweaty? I thought you just had Math" asked Rapunzel, Anna's cousin.

"I ran here, OH YES! Chocolate cake" she shrieked as she rummaged through her bag and withdrew a box full of her lunch.

"God, are you that hungry?" asked Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend. Anna simply stuck her tongue out at him and began inhaling her sandwich.

"So Kristoff, how was English with Miss Arendelle?" asked Eugene wiggling his eyebrows at Kristoff.

"Ooooh she must have fallen from heaven she's so perfect" replied Kristoff dreamily, both girls scoffed and began chatting amongst them selves.

"Oh dear, Anna do you want to go to the bath room?" Said Rapunzel hastily, staring behind Anna.

"What no, why do you wa-" but she was cut off when an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Well if it isn't little miss too good for me" said a silky voice

"Oh fuck off Hans" said Anna, roughly pushing him away, Hans the biggest jerk in school had been interested with Anna for over a year now.

"Suit yourself Frosty, but I will have you sooner or later, you can't resist me for ever you know" he said straightening up.

"Didn't you hear her Hans? She said back off" Kristoff stood up protectively and advanced on Hans, who's smug smile had faded from his face to be replaced with an evil grin.

"Oh please, how far are you up her ass North?" Hans said mockingly "Everyone knows she will just run to daddy about this, oh no wait, you don't have one, shame I would say cry to mommy but it seems she just as gone as well isn't she?" Before Kristoff could react Anna lunged herself at Hans which took him completely off guard and they crashed to the ground. While Anna was a highly liked person in school, people were often wary of her due to her very short and rather violent temper. Anna punched Hans in the nose, while he squealed on the floor, she was about to strike again when strong arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her away kicking and screaming.

"Put me down Kristoff, let me at him!" She shrieked as she thrashed against Kristoff in attempts to get back on Hans.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Everyone froze as the on looker's heads turned to the door to see a young female marching in. Miss Arendelle head on English swept onto the scene, examining everything before her.

"Up you get Mr Isles" she said looking down on Hans, a very unimpressed expression on her face, she then turned to Kristoff "Mr North will you escort yourself and Mr Isles to the principal's office please" she said calmly.

"But Miss" Kristoff began but was cut off again.

"No buts, go! And Anna you can come with me, I think you need to calm down" She took Anna firmly by the arm and steered her in the direction of her classroom. It wasn't long before Anna was sat in a chair with Miss Arendelle opposite her. Anna didn't look at her, she was ashamed of how she had acted, that she had let him get to her.

"Are you okay?" Said Miss Arendelle looking at her with a worried expression.

"Fine" she lied, rubbing her hand along her arm in attempts to calm herself.

"I'm not mad Anna, the things he said, I know how much they must have hurt"

"Don't please, you don't have to Miss Arendelle" Anna said quietly

"Elsa, just call me Elsa for now" Anna looked up at her slowly, her platinum blonde hair was neatly in a braid which had little things in it that looked like snowflakes. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, almost aquatic.

"Okay, Elsa, how do you know" Anna said, tensely

"Both my parents are dead as well, from a boating accident a few years ago" Anna stared at her, she said this so calmly.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I just know how much that remark must have hurt you" Anna nodded slowly

"I let my temper get the better of me" she admitted

"Yes, while I have only taught you what, three quarters of a year, I have heard of this slightly" she paused, as if thinking of a good word to use "unpredictable temper of yours" Anna chuckled slightly, she looked up again, and was taken aback slightly at how beautiful Elsa truly was, her mouth and nose were perfect, with a light dusting of freckles upon it. She had a long slender neck and a rather generous sized chest, with a graceful figure all the way along. Anna had never really bothered with relationships, she had long since concluded she was a lesbian when she had her first kiss with a boy and moments later was kissed by a girl, and it had paled in comparison to the first. And yet here was this woman before her, being kinder than most adults usually were to her.

"Yes, well I get it from my father" she smiled to herself at the memory of him.

"Anna I can clearly see you were provoked, so I will let you off this time, but you must learn to control your temper" Elsa concluded, Anna looked at her a little stunned before she answered.

"Right yeah of course" having Elsa suddenly talk to her while was day dreaming about her chest was slightly alarming. She stood up awkwardly and walked over to the door, Elsa quickly followed.

"And if you ever need a chat with me, I am right her, ready and waiting" she said this with a slightly odd tone in her voice, one Anna was unfamiliar with.

"Thank you, Elsa" and with that she left the classroom at a slightly faster pace than intended.

Elsa closed the door leant against it trying to calm her mind.

"_Yep, I have a thing for a student, this can't ever turn out well"._

**A/N: Hehe, well I thought I would just start this one off simply, but I promise, frick frack and more in the next chapter. Please leave a review and fav if you want to I don't mind which, just the idea of people reading this is scary enough as it is. **


	2. The first time

Closed Classrooms

**I still don't own it**

**A/N: Well I spare time so why not keep this one going for a bit **

Chapter 2

"_This is wrong, how can I be thinking this! She is my teacher!" _Anna had spent the last week or so thinking this same sentence over and over in her head, but yet it still did not change anything. Since the afternoon with her teacher, Anna could do nothing but think about Elsa. At any point during the day she would find herself drifting off into her own little world about her and Elsa, and at no point were these just skipping in a park holding hands dreams, but something far dirtier. While Anna could easily get away with thinking these things about her teacher, it was far more difficult when she had to be in her company. Every English lesson she had with her, she had to force herself not stare, but every so often when she chanced a glance at her, she would find herself looking into the eyes of her teacher, which never seemed to move.

"Psst"

"Huh wah" said Anna groggily, looking around she found Rapunzel sneakily leaning over to whisper to her.

"Are you doing anything?" Rapunzel said with a smirk on her face, and she was right, Anna looked down at her book to see she had not taken a single note down.

"Crap!" she said aloud, and a little too loud, as everyone looked around at her, a couple sniggered.

"Are you okay, Anna?" She heard Elsa's voice call from the front.

"Um, yes sorry" Anna felt her whole face go red, as she tried not to stare to the brilliant eyes, once again staring at her.

"Right" said Elsa unconvinced "So, I want your essays done and on my desk by Monday, understood?" the class nodded and began to move to collect their bags, finally the bell sounded and they all began to file out through the door.

"Lunch, finally" muttered Rapunzel

"Um, Anna one moment please" Anna turned to see Elsa standing and looking expectant.

"Ah sure" she turned to Rapunzel who gave her face like "_Shall I wait?" _but Anna shock her head, and Rapunzel nodded and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

"Come on in here Anna" Elsa gestured to her office and Anna followed her. The room was nice, there was a desk and a couch, and a sweet little lamp stood in the corner.

"So what's up?" Anna asked cautiously

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sit" Anna obeyed, the couch was comfy.

"What do you mean?" Anna said confusion on her face. Elsa took a few steps closer and bent down a little, Anna had a very clear view of her cleavage and was determined to look into her face instead.

"How are you doing with your temper?" Elsa said, her voice like silk, running over Anna.

"Um…G-good, yeah it's okay" she stuttered over her words, Elsa was definitely getting closer.

"Good, now I know something else has been bothering you, Anna"

"Bothering? Whatever do you mean?" Elsa was now about an inch away from her face, Anna wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and claim her plump lips.

"Oh, Anna" she said with a smirk, she rested her hands on Anna's thighs, "I can see the way you look at me, and you have been acting strange since our little chat the other day" her voice came out agonisingly slowly, as if she felt the need to emphasis every word.

"It's nothing, I'm..just, you know a little..confused" she trailed off and stared at Elsa, before it happened. Elsa lurched forward and kissed Anna, and in doing so pushed her against the couch and pinned her there. She was a little shock, no, awestruck, but she soon kissed Elsa back and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer. They kissed passionately, the room filled with nothing but their moans, Elsa was the first to break the kiss, but Anna pulled her straight back in for more, crashing their lips together, she could feel Elsa tongue sweeping along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Anna let her. Their tongues tangled with one another, fighting for dominance which was quickly claimed by Elsa. Hands began to wonder everywhere, Elsa was groping at Anna's blouse and tugged it in attempts to get it off.

"Wait" breathed Anna, Elsa pulled back, looking worried "The doors, lock the doors" Elsa grinned at her before placing a light kiss on her lips before standing and going to lock the classroom door. In her absence Anna slipped off her blouse, reviling a laced bra. When Elsa returned, her eyes widened to find a very ready Anna waiting for her, she smirked at her as she closed the office door and locked it as well.

"Eager I see" Elsa teased and she climbs on top of Anna, pulling close and staring greedily at her breast.

"You have no idea" Elsa looked into the teal eyes which had darkened with lust and began to un-do Anna's bra, pulling it down slowly, allowing her perfect breast a chance to be free. Her chest area wasn't necessarily big, but it wasn't small either, Elsa reached forward and cupped one of Anna's breast, watching her for a reaction, and to Elsa delight Anna moaned and arched her back as Elsa's hand pushed against her now very erect nipple. Without hesitating Elsa lent down and took the other nipple in her teeth and nipped it lightly, again Anna let out another moan, and Elsa began to set a rhythm, massaging one and sucking and nipping the other. Anna's moans soon became constant and she arched her back as much as she could in attempts to get Elsa to give her more but after a while it wasn't enough, she began bucking her hips up at Elsa hopefully, begging to be touched. Elsa paused for a moment and sat back on Anna's stomach, Anna let out a whine of protest but was quickly silenced as Elsa began to lift her dress over her head. While Anna had always thought the outside of most things was the best part, she couldn't have been more wrong about Elsa, her stomach was toned and her arms and legs were slender, she almost seemed to glow. Suddenly Anna felt Elsa's hand cupping her womanhood, she gasped and bucked her hips even more. Elsa hocked her thumbs in the string of her panties and slipped them down her smooth thighs. The smell of Anna's arousal hit Elsa like a smack to the face, and she dove in. Anna cried out the moment Elsa came into contact with her pussy, licking up and down her lady lips, lapping up all her juices. Anna's moans were like a drug to Elsa, empowering her to keep going, and she did. Elsa took Anna's clit in her mouth and sucked roughly on it.

"Yes! Right there!" Anna cried out

"What do you want me to do to you Anna?" Elsa asked teasingly, she let of fingers drift over her entrance and circle her clit.

"Mphmm" was all Anna could musters

"All you have to do is tell me" Elsa smirked at the riving mess before her.

"I want..you, I need you in me! Right now" Anna shrieked in desperation.

"As you wish" Elsa said playfully, she leant forward and claimed Anna's lips once more as she drove her fingers inside of Anna. Her whole body stiffened from the pain of being entered for the first time, Elsa stilled her fingers, as to give Anna's body a moment to adjust, and she then began slowly thrust in and out. She watched Anna's face, which began to slowly change from a look of pain to a look of hunger, she soon picked up the pace and did long hard thrusts, making Anna's eyes roll into the back over head. Anna had never felt such bliss before, her whole body was warm and buzzing with pleasure. Suddenly a jolt of pleasure sored through her and Elsa hit her G-spot.

"E-Elsa I'm close" Anna panted, Elsa moved over to Anna's ear and nipped it.

"Cum for me" she said huskily in her ear, and Anna did. Her climax crashed over her body in a huge wave, with little aftershocks pulsing through her whole body. Elsa slid her fingers out of Anna and licked them clean and watched Anna as she came down from her high, Elsa leant forward and kissed her once again, Anna could taste herself on her lips, which sent a whole new feeling in her body.

"That, that was just, WOW!" Anna stared at Elsa, who was looking at her adoringly.

"Yes, was that your first time?" Elsa asked lazily, running her hand down Anna's flat stomach.

"Yes" Elsa smiled, "But I know all about it, and now I think it's your turn" Anna smirked at Elsa and she pulled down for another kiss.

"Hey blondie, where's Anna?" Eugene asked Rapunzel.

"Dunno, think she is doing something with Miss Arendelle" she said airily

"Oh bet that must be super fun" said Kristoff smirking at Rapunzel.

"Ah huh"

**A/N: Told you there would be a frick frack in this chapter, and there you have it. I will continue this as often as I can, so bear with me kiddies. Again please review, this is the first sex scene I have written in ages, so tell me how I did :D **


	3. Hungry

Closed Classrooms

**I do not own Frozen **

**A/N: Well my work load has come down enough for me to carry this on daily, yay! **

Chapter 3

Elsa reclined in her chair staring at the ceiling dreamily, it had been a week or so since she had taken Anna, and she found herself at a constant need for more. True she had simply aimed for this little scandal to be a casual thing, but she found herself needing Anna more and more every day. Her eyes flicked to the clock, nearly three, and then the day would be over and she would have Anna in her arms once more. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, the class before her muttering to one another as they packed up. A bell sounded in the hall and she smiled to herself.

"Okay, remember your homework, and Jimmy I don't want to see those again in my class" a weedy boy nodded at her, and shuffled out along with the others, she watched them all go, one by one until the last one was out and to her delight was replaced by Anna. Oh Anna, her strawberry blonde hair was done up in a loose pony tail and her cheeks had a light blush upon them, Elsa smiled at her warmly as she approached the young girl.

"Hi" Anna breathed staring at Elsa

"Hi yourself" Elsa smirk, while talking to Anna was nice, all she wanted at this time was to be inside the 17 year old. Anna shut the door and locked it as usual as then turned to face Elsa, who stood only an inch away from her.

"How was your day?" Elsa asked, looking the girl up and down hungrily, she placed one of her hands at the side of Anna's head, and the other on the back of her neck.

"Yeah, it was good, but I have been dying to see you" Anna's eyes were darting from Elsa mouth to her eyes.

"Like wise" and with that, Elsa pulled Anna in for a searing kiss, pushing her tongue in to explore Anna's mouth. She moaned as Anna's tongue danced with her. Elsa began to drag her other hand down Anna's body, passed her breast and getting straight to the main course. Anna moaned louder the lower Elsa's hand got. Elsa finally reached the waist band of Anna's skirt and promptly slipped it in, finding to her delight Anna wasn't wearing underwear.

"Anna you little minx, no underwear" Elsa said huskily into her ear, she watched as Anna's blush turned even darker as she panted roughly against Elsa. They continued to kiss for a while before Elsa moved her hand again, brushing over Anna's very wet folds and teasing her entrance.

"Elsa, please I need you" Anna bucked her hips into Elsa hands in attempts to get more contact, Elsa smiled and latched her teeth onto Anna's ear, and positioned a finger ready to enter Anna. She took it slow at first, slipping it in easily, and then back out again, setting a steady rhythm.

"You like that, snowflake?" Elsa teased Anna, licking up and down her ear.

"More" Anna said breathlessly, and Elsa put a second finger in and began to curl them up hitting just the right spot and causing Anna to cry out and grasped Elsa's shoulder to steady herself. Elsa moaned at the feeling of Anna, but then got a new feeling, Anna's free hand was traveling down and slipped under her skirt to rub the wet patch and the front of her panties. Elsa moaned and buried her face in Anna's neck, nipping the vulnerable skin there. Soon Anna slipped her fingers under her panties and rubbing her clit and teasing her entrance. Elsa moaned in approval and Anna pushed her fingers into the dripping hole, causing Elsa to suck in all the air around her and bite down a little hard than she meant to on Anna's skin. As they set a rhythm as one, panting and moaning against one another.

"Elsa I'm close"

"So am I" There actions had become sloppy and as they sat on their peeks Elsa thrust herself forward on Anna's fingers driving then further in, sending them both over the edge in screams on pleasure. Elsa aloud Anna to ride her orgasm out as she dismounted off Anna's fingers, and adjusted her panties, Anna soon did the same. Elsa stared at Anna, her hair stuck to her forehead and she continued to pant.

Elsa took her hand as she led her into the office and pulled Anna onto her as she collapsed on the coach, wrapping and arm securely around her and stretching her legs out. Anna snuggled her head into Elsa chest and they lay in a peaceful embrace until Elsa broke the silence.

"How much longer till you 18?" She asked, nosing the top of her head affectionately.

"Week and a half" she confirmed, lacing her fingers in Elsa's.

"Good, that makes this a little less illegal" Elsa chuckled

"Who cares, my decision, not like your forcing me, and even if you were, I wouldn't care, it all feels fantastic" she grinned widely.

"Well when you're eighteen, you'll at least be an adult, so it's more up to you who you date".

"So we are dating then" Anna shifted her head to look up at Elsa.

"Well we don't have to label it" she smirked down at Anna.

"Yes well, however much I love doing it up against a door, a bed would be much nicer".

"Well I know where we can find a good one, will the orphanage mind you out a little late?" Elsa pulled her up and began to lead her out of the classroom.

"I don't think they know I exist, only a few days more before I can leave that place" They hurried down the hall towards the car park, all sorts of dirty ideas playing in their head as they went.

**A/N: Well that's that then. Hope you guys enjoyed this next little chapter, and thank you to the people actually following this, means the world to me. Till next time kiddies 3 **


	4. Freedom

Closed Classrooms

**A/N: This is coming along slowly but it does now have a plot, instead a simple one shot like I intended. I have about 20 chapters planned, and pretty much all of those have sex in them, except for one or two, this chapter included. **

**P.S: While the first three chapters don't have names, the rest will as I had the energy to think of them XD**

Chapter 4- Freedom

Anna rolled over lazily, her eyes fluttering open to look at the clock on the bedside table. 9:00am, Saturday, wait Saturday? She sat up suddenly looking around.

"I'm eighteen!" she said aloud

"Yes you are, happy birthday" an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into a warm body lying next to her on the bed. Anna relaxed into Elsa's body, she had spent the last three nights in a row at Elsa place.

"I can finally move out of the orphanage!" Anna shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. Elsa 'hmm' in approval and leant over to trail kisses along Anna jaw to her ear. "I need to get ready" she gasped as she flung her body off the bed and began pulling clothes on, Elsa groaned at the loss of contact and sat up watching Anna.

"So, what are you wearing to the party?" Said Elsa lazily, her eyes were fixed of the half-naked body in front of her, the petite ass swayed with every movement.

"Well, I was thinking my green dress, with the flower pattern on it, what are you gunna wear?" she finished adjusting her top and placed her hands on the bed so then she could lean in and kiss Elsa. Anna had intended it to be just a light kiss, but Elsa was too quick, she seized Anna's head and held her there. Soon their tongues collided and moans filled the air.

"What..do..you..mean.." Elsa said through kisses. Anna pulled away and nuzzled her face into Elsa pale neck.

"I mean, what are you wearing to my party?"

"I can't go to your party Anna" Elsa said coolly

"But you have to, it's my eighteenth" Anna said stubbornly

"I think you're forgetting that I am still your teacher, and me going to your party would cause so many questions" Elsa said sternly, looking Anna straight in the eyes. Anna threw head back, and wailed, which caused Elsa to jump a little.

"I want you to come though!" She shrieked, putting on her best hurt bunny look.

"Hmm, I want you to cum as well" Elsa smirked and watched as Anna worked out what Elsa meant.

"That's not funny" Anna whined, though her eyes had become considerable darker. Elsa grinned at her and spun them round so then she rested above Anna.

"I think it is" Elsa captured Anna's plump lips and pushed her tongue, stopping any more protest escaping her mouth. They kissed passionately, while hands roamed free other their bodies, Anna moaned when Elsa reached her privates.

"Let's get to the good bit shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna returned to the orphanage several hours later, with love bites littering her neck, as well as other places.

"I'm back!" she yelled "not like any of you give a shit". A plump man came into view near the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Ah Anna, good to see your still alive" he said, a bitter tone to his voice.

"Fuck you, Ted! I am getting my stuff up and then I am out of here" she began to ascend the stairs when she felt something grab her arm.

"If I could have just a moment of your delightful company a little longer" Ted began, Anna made a scoffing sounds, but turned to face him, waiting impatiently.

"What?" she snapped, she couldn't wait to be rid of this snivelling man.

"Well, while I know you thought you could up sticks and leave the moment you turned Eighteen, the situation is slight more complex than that" he had a satisfied expression upon his face, as if he liked to see her hopes and dreams shattered.

"Complex?" her voice seem to shake.

"Yes, we can't allow you out of our care, unless you have somewhere to go" he said simply. She stared at him, as if he were speaking a different language.

"I have to stay" she could believe she was saying these words, they tasted like vinegar.

"Yes, I will make sure it is extra fun" he said with a sly smile, he moved forward and ran his hand along her arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" she recoiled from him up the stairs.

"Making it worth your while" he winked at her, and advanced a little more.

"You disgust me" she whipped around and disappeared from view.

"I will be waiting" he called after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Anna eighteen was in full swing, there was music and dancing, loud screaming and everything else to make it fun. But yet Anna was not having fun, she danced and sang, and chatted with her friends, but her mind was else were.

"_I can't stay there, I won't!" _her eyes travelled around the room. Kristoff had generously opened his home up to her for the party, since the orphanage hadn't allowed her to have it there. She looked up again to see Kristoff walking towards, a broad grin on his face.

"Cheer up gloomy" he said cheerfully, sitting down next to her.

"How can I, knowing I have to stay there!" Kristoff gave her sympathetic look and took her hand.

"I know it sucks, but we would be happy to take you in if you want" she smiled at him warmly, Kristoff's adoptive family had always liked her, and she them.

"Thanks, but It doesn't work like that, it has to be someone who wants me, you know like as a child or something" she waved her hand vaguely, Kristoff seemed like he wanted to protest but gave up and slumped against his chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Anna returned home, she looked around the place thoughtfully, as if hoping an idea would spring to mind. She walked over to the stairs, were she noticed a costume lay there, she remembered some of the children here were in a play about homeless people.

"_That's it! I will live on the streets, anywhere is better than here" _she raced up the stairs to grab things she would need.

A week went by and Anna quickly decided living on the streets wasn't as great as she hoped. She was always cold and only went back to the orphanage at the dead of night for food or a change of clothes, but she never lingered there long, she knew the workers there had been searching for her.

It was late afternoon, and Elsa lay her pen down and flexed her hand, it had cramped up due to all the writing. A knock sounded at the door and she turned to see the math teacher Gerda standing there. She was an old woman, with grey hair tied up in a neat bun, she looked worried.

"Is everything alright Gerda?" Elsa asked, surveying the older woman.

"Hmm, with me yes, but you know the girl Anna Storm?" She asked, Elsa supressed a smile as naked images of Anna swirled around in her mind.

"Yes, I know her" she said coolly

"Well I was wondering if you would have a word with her" Gerda said, a touch of sadness in her voice

"Why?"

"She has been seen by several teachers sleeping under the bridge on the outskirts of town, apparently she refuses to go home and so has resorted to homelessness" Gerda shook her head, she seemed off put by the idea of Anna homeless "Anyway will you talk to her?"

"Yes of course I will" Gerda nodded and turned and left, Elsa waited until she went around the end of the corridor before she bolted for the car park.

"_I'm coming Anna!" _

**A/N: Sorry nothing particularly saucy happened in this chapter, could have been at the beginning, but my current sex scenes are a little boring, and I have some more kinky ones planned so sit tight they are coming.**


	5. New place

Closed Classrooms

**Nope, don't own Frozen **

**A/N: While this story has got a vague plot, I am happy to take suggestions via PM so please feel free to give your input. Also a shout out to the people who favorited this and followed it, love you guys! **

Chapter 5- New place

Elsa hurtled down the street in her car, desperate to get to Anna has fast as she could. Her soundings blurred, she occasionally saw people and building as well as the odd red light she ran.

"_Why Anna, oh why would you do this! Why didn't you tell me?" _Her mind raced ten times faster than normal as she reached the small bridge leading off towards the edge of town. Elsa threw herself from her car and ran to the edge of the bridge to peer down at the grassy banks underneath it. And there Anna sat, with her head back against the bridge and her eyes shut. Elsa climbed over the wall and made her way down, Anna seemed oblivious to her presence.

"So, this is your new home huh? Classy" Anna started and shot up, causing her to crash her head on the underneath of the bridge. She clutched at her head and tried to focus on the speaker.

"Elsa?" she said wearily

"Hello" Elsa replied, her voice irritated "So are you going to tell me why you have taken up residence under a bridge?"

"They wouldn't let me leave, and I wasn't going to stay there another minute, so here I am" Anna gestured around her.

"Oh well that's okay then is it?" Elsa glared at Anna

"Well…I" Anna trailed off, Elsa's piercing stare seemed to suck all courage out of her.

"Get up" she ordered, Anna hesitated

"Are you taking me back?" she looked on the verge of tears, and Elsa's face softened.

"No, you're coming home with me, I am not allowing you to stay out on the streets, come on" she stretched out her hand, and Anna took it. The drive to Elsa place was speedy, and soon enough they stood on her door step. Elsa opened the door and laid Anna's things by the down.

"Go upstairs and take a shower, you must be frozen to the bone" Anna smile weakly and disappeared upstairs, Elsa drifted in the lounge. She had a large home, since her family was very wealthy and being an only child, she had inherited all the money, and had invested in a large house. She ran her hand along the back of the couch, and stared at the fire place.

"_I want her to stay here, with me. Would they let me?" _She listened to the sound of running water and continued to daydream, and soon found herself moving up the stairs towards the bathroom. She opened the door quietly, as to not alert Anna to her presence, she could clearly see her through the glass door of the shower. Anna had her back to her, but Elsa did not complain, she stared longingly at Anna's ass, and soon began slipping her own clothing off and approaching the young girl.

"Mind if I join you?" Anna gave a start and spun around, slipping slightly.

"Yes" she said with a gasp as she took in Elsa body, she was quite jealous of the older girls body. Her skin was a white as snow which seemed to glow, her breast were perfectly shaped, not too big and not too small. And her body was slender and smooth, delicate almost. Elsa stepped into the flow of warm water and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and inspected her, she stared into the teal eyes for a long while before speaking.

"I want you to stay here with me" Elsa held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"You mean move in with you?" Anna rested her head on Elsa chest, and Elsa did the same upon the stop of Anna's head.

"You have nowhere else, and if you don't want to go back to the orphanage then you can stay here." Elsa waited intently for Anna's answer.

"Yes" she breathed out, holding Elsa a little closer "yes I want to stay here" she looked up at Elsa's smiling face.

"Wonderful" Elsa bent her head down and kissed Anna gentle, pulling her as close as possible and holding her tightly. Anna's hand travelled to the back of Elsa's neck and tangled in her hair. They kissed for a while, at a slow pace before Elsa lost interested and decided to spice things up a little. Elsa roughly pushed Anna against the wall of the shower, causing her to gasp, Elsa took the chance and slipped her tongue into Anna's mouth. Their tongues entwined together and they moaned in unison, Elsa moved her hands to Anna's breast and gave them a light squeeze, she listen intently to Anna, who began to moan louder. Elsa smirked and circled her thumbs around Anna's now very erect nipples. Elsa detached herself from Anna's swollen lips and began to trail kisses along her jaw to her neck. Anna tilted her head to the side to give Elsa more space, Elsa grinned at how eager Anna was and continued her assault on her neck, as her fingers pinched nipples. Suddenly Elsa twisted Anna's nipples and she shrieked with pleasure and arched her chest into Elsa hands. Elsa dipped her head down and dragged her tongue down Anna's cleavage and along her stomach, heading southwards. Anna eyes snapped open when she felt Elsa graze her dripping folds, looking down to meet a pair of blazing icy blue eyes.

"Please, I need you" Anna begged as she bucked her hips forward.

"So wet" Elsa purred, she knelt down in front of Anna and kissed her inner thigh, watching with delight as Anna's eyes fluttered shut once again. She began running her tongue up and down the length of her sex, relishing in the taste of Anna, moans could be heard over head and Elsa felt Anna's hands grip her head and hold her there.

"Don't stop" she panted, clearly closer than Elsa thought.

"Why would I?" Elsa positioned her two fingers and thrust them in, making Anna yell with pleasure. Elsa quickly picked up the pace and pumped in and out of Anna, curling her fingers as she went. Anna felt like she was melting, her body was on fire and the tension in her privates was so close to release. Elsa circled Anna's clit with her thumb and slowly stood, keeping her hand actions going on, she bent her head to lick Anna's ear.

"Your mine Anna, no one else's" she said huskily in her ear "Cum for me". Anna screamed as she let it go, all over Elsa's hand, Elsa smirked as she watched Anna come down from her high, she let her ride out the last of her orgasm before pulling out and slowing licking her fingers clean. Anna watched her as she sucked upon the digits, Elsa licked up what was left before removing her fingers from her mouth and going in for a kiss. Anna could taste herself on Elsa's tongue, they kissed lovingly for a while before Anna broke the kiss.

"I think showering with you like this, is my new favourite thing"

**A/N: Steamy, I thought a little shower sex would be fun to write, and I was right! Anyway I love writing this for you guys, and I love it even more if you would drop me a review, it inspires me and will give me the motivation to keep updating, and plus I have no idea if any of the people who read this actually like it :o **


End file.
